


The Painting Room

by Eramia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Paint, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Edible Body Paint, F/F, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Magic, No Lesbians Die, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Spoilers, Spoiling Your Bottom, Tarot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Since Lucio’s banishment, Vesuvia has been at peace but The Masquerade still summons bad memories for her. When Portia notices Nadia being a wall-flower at her own party, she reminds her that even the Empress needs a break. Nadia wants to thank Portia for all that she’s done for her throughout the years and she has just the room in mind to do it in.
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 25





	The Painting Room

**Author's Note:**

> While nothing important plot-related content is discussed, if you don't want spoilers for Nadia's route, I suggest finishing her story first before you read (unless you don't mind learning about The Masquerade and whatnot).
> 
> Another note on this is that each chapter is a stand-alone version of essentially the same plot (messing around in the painting room) but with different endings. "Upright" is Nadia topping Portia. "Reversed" will be, well, the reverse!

_ The tables are set; the buffet bustling. The band’s playing fills up the ballroom. The chatter of the guests fills in whatever cracks there are in the quiet between songs. All of them partying without a care in the world, forgetting the troubles of daily life, as they should. Hosting the Masquerade means the palace is at its absolute busiest, and as the Countess, I am the busiest of them all. _

_ The cards have been dealt, whether I like it or not. Despite this, deep down, I was hoping for a break on this night of revelry. But I must remind you, or I suppose me, that this party is not for me. It is for all of Vesuvia. The people are in desperate need of a break from tragedy, hardship, and struggle. Looking at them now, all of us enjoying this night as equals; I want nothing more than their wellbeing. _

_ Yes, I know what you’d say, Portia, if you knew what I was thinking. That I deserve such luxuries myself. Perhaps another night, my dear, when the dead decide to remain dead. _

_ Maybe then, I can have a little revelry myself. In peace. _

Perched upon her throne, the Owl oversees her kingdom of Animalia. Masks of nearly every species, make, and color intermingle in the ballroom before her. Her eyes scan the crowd over and over, darting whenever she senses a flash of red or an especially pale face. Only when she realizes it’s the light reflecting off a mask or a flashy swirl of a dress does she relax ever so slightly

There’s the flash again. Red, out of the corner of her eye, out of the shadows beside her. Too close, _how did he get so close_?! She whips her head about, rising to her feet, feathers ruffled; _I am ready this time,_ _I won’t let him get away!_

But it wasn’t who she was watching for.

Portia lifts her mask of a red cat, revealing a sheepish smile. “Apologies, milady,” she giggles, “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” She pulled back her extended hand to her side.

“Portia,” Nadia sighs, lifting her own owl mask, “You scared me.” A weary smile creeps upon her face. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to let Milady know that everything is going off without a hitch,” she said, dutifully keeping her gaze to the floor as servants do. But the glimmer of mischief in her eye was impossible to hide. “However, if Milady wanted to...you know, participate in the festivities, you can totally do so!”

Nadia closes her eyes for a moment, then calmly sets her gaze back on the crowd. “Thank you, Portia, but I…”

“Asra is keeping an eye on the perimeter, and you know he has that apprentice of his as back up. Muriel’s sticking around too. And Ilya, well, I’m sure he can help too. In case...you know. If  _ he _ comes back again.”

The Countess nodded. “I know,” she said, simply.

“You know I will be by your side, too, of course,” Portia added.

Nadia laughed. “You know I appreciate your presence in this trying time, Portia. Thank you.” _She may be right,_ the Countess thought to herself, _perhaps I’m being too paranoid._ _Lucio hasn’t been seen for years since he was banished. Even the magicians posted outside are just a precaution. But of all nights, this one would be perfect to strike again..._

Portia bowed. “Will that be all, Milady?” She pulled down her mask, trying her best to keep a formal tone in front of the guests. “If so, I’ll be taking my leave.”

Nadia finally said, “Perhaps I will partake in the festivities.” She sets her own mask gracefully on the bridge of her nose. Underneath, Portia could see that she was smirking. She had a knack for sensing mischief.

The Countess held out an arm to her maid. “Care to join me, Portia?”

Portia grinned from ear to ear.  _ Bright enough to rival the sun _ , Nadia thought.

“Don’t mind if I do, Countess!”

Taking the Countess’s arm, she guided her down the stairs and into the crowd. The party itself was so large that without any fanfare, hardly anyone noticed.

“Where would you like to go first, Portia?”

“What did you say, Milady?” The band was much louder on the main floor. Portia was giggling as they bumped shoulders in the dancing sea of partygoers.

“No need to be so formal tonight, Portia,” Nadia told her, attempting to raise her voice appropriately. Portia’s cheeks were already pink from laughter. “Call me Nadia.”

“As you wish, Nadia!” she said-shouted back.

Nadia, being the taller of the two, took the lead and guided Portia out of the main bustle of the crowd. “Is this better?” she asked, once they had found a wall.

“I suppose. Are you planning on being a wall-flower tonight, Mi--I mean, Nadia?”

Nadia shook her head. “Far from it.”

Portia raised an eyebrow, not that Nadia could tell underneath her mask, but she wasn’t the type to hide what she was feeling. That unrelenting glimmer twinkled in her eye like a star. “So, you have a room that you want to visit in mind then?”

“I do.”

“Which is it?” she asked, genuinely curious.  _ Is that...mischief in her eye? _ Portia wondered.  _ I didn’t know that Nadia could be like that. _

“Allow me to show you,” she told her. The way the Countess held out her hand, it meant that she would be the one to escort the Maid. Portia blushed as she realized. She took her hand anyway and let the Countess guide her into a dimly lit corridor. The sounds of the main ballroom began to fade out gently as in a dream. The lighting softened. In place of the chandelier were floating candles in soft hues of pinks and purples. Magic was sure to be involved in how beautiful it was. Or maybe, the atmosphere just happened to be rather nice that night. Neither of them knew enough about magic or love to dispute it. Neither of them cared enough to.

Nadia led Portia down the hallway until they reached a door with two magicians posted in front. Portia still had her servants’ uniform. She wondered if the magicians could recognize her, even despite the mask. Of all the servants, of all the maids, Countess Nadia was escorting  _ her _ into the room of her choosing, a room she hadn’t encountered yet.

As they approached, the magicians gave the Countess a nod in greeting, pulled aside the velvet curtains, and let her and her partner pass. One of them flashed Portia a knowing smile. What could that have meant? Politeness?

Portia’s vision went dark as they left the candlelit hallway. The room they had stepped into was even dimmer than before, but as Portia’s eyes adjusted, she caught flashes of bright, neon colors swirling in front of her.

Nadia leaned down, her lips brushing the tip of Portia’s ear, and whispered, “I thought of you when I created this room.” Her breath felt warm as it graced the crook of her neck. She could hardly stifle a shudder.

“Really?” A ribbon of light blue danced before her eyes, disappearing into darkness again. Sparks of pink and yellow came and went. “It’s beautiful,” she sighed.

She could make out figures moving in the dark and as Nadia led her to a series of tables, she realized that the glowing lights were streaks of paint on the bodies of partygoers. They dipped their fingers and hands into bowls and buckets; drizzling, smearing, and splattering their partners’ forms, outlining their curves and limbs in the dark.

A light that was the color of sweet peas caught Portia’s eye and she turned to follow. Nadia held up two fingers to Portia’s lips, dripping in the glowing paint. “Try some.”

Portia gasped. “You want me to…”  _ Is paint even edible? Wait, focus, Portia! The Countess wants you to-- _

She caught a flash of Nadia’s lips curling into a cunning smile. “Go ahead,” she told her, “No need to be shy here.”

Hesitantly, she took Nadia’s hand and dragged her tongue along her painted fingers. The sweet taste of candied flowers filled her senses. Portia didn’t know who moved first, her or Nadia, but she took her fingers into her mouth, suckling on the sweetness like she had forgotten she was thirsty and a drop of water graced her tongue. Hearing Nadia’s satisfied giggle as her tongue wormed its way between her fingers to catch the last drop of paint made her hot; her bold eagerness made her embarrassed.

Nadia pulled her fingers away. Portia felt a twinge of disappointment in her chest. All that connected them now was a dim, tightrope line of spit, from tongue tip to fingertips. “How did it taste?” the Countess asked her.

_ Good. I want more. _ That’s what she wanted to say, but admitting that felt...silly.

Before she could respond, Nadia’s fingers curled underneath Portia’s mask and gently lifted it up from her face. She set it down on the table beside then. There was no hiding behind a mask now.

“My goodness,” the Countess sighed, “You are so adorable when you’re embarrassed. Do you want more?”

“Yes!” The answer erupted out of her, like the way you gasp after holding your breath underwater for a long time. Even her breath as she caught it now was shaky.

Nadia hummed, amused. “Stay still, then.”

The Countess dipped her fingers back into the bowl with the sweet paint and pulled them out, letting the pink hues run down her fingers. The extra paint dripped off her fingertips. Heavily. Ponderous. Every word you could think of. Swollen drops hung from her fingertips like ripened fruit weighing down the branches of a fruit tree before their stems snap.

_ It’s like the Universe is teasing me _ , Portia thought,  _ or maybe it’s just me. _

Nadia took Portia’s hand and began to trail her fingers along her knuckles. She painted delicate swirls on the back of her hand and carefully began to lead the swirls up her bare arm. Portia wanted to avert her gaze, the heat flooding to her cheeks, but she made herself watch, knowing she’d regret it otherwise. She wanted to leave nothing to the imagination tonight.

The swirls came to a delicate finish at her elbow, right underneath the hem of her sleeve. Portia admired how the gentle pinks lit up her freckled skin. Nadia brought her hand to her smiling lips and gently kissed her knuckles. “Beautiful, is it not?”

“It’s...lovely.”

“I agree,” she said, meeting Portia’s gaze, “Wholeheartedly.”

Without breaking eye contact, Nadia let her tongue graze across Portia’s knuckles. She followed along the design she created like it were a path. Portia’s lips twitched.  _ Should I look away? Should I smile? Should I laugh? _

As if reading her thoughts, Nadia told her, “Relax, my dear. Let me take care of you.” She pulled Portia by the arm as she began licking her way up. She pressed Portia’s body against hers and with a fresh coat of paint she made stripes along the side of Portia’s neck.

“You’ve done so much for me lately,” she murmured.

One hand held the back of Portia’s head to rest on Nadia’s shoulder. Past the Countess, she could see the rest of the party. Hushed whispers, colors being streaked and erased, throbbing shapes, intertwined bodies pushing into each other in the dark. Her attention is ripped back to the present as Nadia dragged her tongue up Portia’s neck. There’s no hiding her feelings now.

Her skin rippled against her will. A shaky moan escaped past her lips. Nadia laughed when Portia gripped her clothes tighter and whispered in her ear, “You like that, don’t you?”

Portia hid her warm face in the crook of Nadia’s neck. “Mhm.”

“Good.”

Nadia trailed her fingers along Portia’s jawline, following from her ear to her lips, and kissed away the paint. She only made it as far as Portia’s cheek before the maid turned her head and caught her lips on her own.  _ No more teasing,  _ she thought with sudden determination. Nadia’s lips seemed to melt into hers, tongues sliding with ease, wet and full. Sighs.

_ Give it to me! Give it to me! _ Portia would never admit to thinking that out loud, at least not in this room, but her body would. She opened her mouth wider to let Nadia’s tongue go deeper, pressing her own tongue against hers, harder. At some point, she wasn’t sure when, Nadia had moved her to the table. They had knocked over a bowl of paint, dousing Portia’s hand in color, but they didn’t care. With every touch, their bodies seemed alight. Nadia let some paint splatter on Portia’s pants. Her fingers trailed along the waistline. As if a reflex, Portia spread her legs, hugging Nadia closer to her body as a light glowed in her pants. She moaned her contentment into Nadia’s mouth.

“Portia…”

“Nadia!”

“Portia…”

“ _ Oh _ , Nadia!”

“Erm, excuse me, Miss Portia…”

The two broke apart suddenly as if remembering their place. Standing a good distance away, obscured by the shadowy enchantment put on by the magicians for privacy, was one of the magic-users from the front door.

“Your presence is needed in the kitchen, um...there is an emergency.”

It took Portia a moment to remember what day it was.

“Oh, right! Um…” She grabbed her mask off the table, suddenly finding it hard to look Nadia and the magician in the eye.

“Go ahead. Duty calls.”

“T-thank you, Milady.”

“It’s Nadia for tonight.” Just as she turned to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Nadia’s voice murmur in her ear, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Y-yes, Milady,” she responded, automatically.

As she hurried out from the curtains of the painting room, one of the magicians called for her. She paused in the middle of the empty hallway, nearly skidding to a stop.

“Would you like me to fix your clothes?” they asked politely.

Portia could only imagine the state of dishevelment she was in. And her hair! She must look like more of a wild woman than usual!

“Oh, I’m fine! I can sneak back to the servant’s quarters and get a fresh change of clothes,” she told them. The more she looked, the more paint stains she could find, and in all the wrong places. The worst of all was the Countess’s handprint placed firmly on the seat of her pants. She would never be able to live that down.

“There’s no need for that,” the magician told her. With a snap of their fingers, the glowing paint seemed to dissipate, including the handprint. Portia blushed furiously when they held a finger to their lips and winked.

She thanked them and hurried on her way, so that she could make it back to Nadia in the painting room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~ <3
> 
> Check out my twitter (@MiaEramia) and my Tumblr (@Eramia) for more if you liked my work!


End file.
